Thunderstorm
by Arisu-Yuki
Summary: Yogi hat Angst vor Gewitter. Während eines Check-Ups, beginnt sich ein Unglück zusammenzubrauen.


Ganz zu Anfang möchte ich sagen, dass der OS nicht meine Idee war, sondern die von Alex, die im deutschen Forum BaumGirl heißt :3 Ich schreib hier nur! Die Figuren gehören natürlich ursprünglich auch nicht mir sondern Touya Mikanagi. Wie gehabt: Ich schreib hier nur 3 und das natürlich gern :)

* * *

_Vows made in storms are forgotten in calm._

_- Thomas Fuller_

»Arm heben.« kommt der kalte Befehl des Arztes, der Yogi jedes Mal wieder zusammen zucken lässt.

Der Blonde tut einfach wie ihm geheißen, und hofft so, jegliche Komplikation umgehen zu können. Heute scheint Akari-sensei mal wieder übel gelaunt zu sein, obwohl die Sonne den ganzen Tag vor sich hin gestrahlt hatte.

Yogi ist fast sicher, der Arzt ist so schlecht gelaunt, weil er sowieso nie aus diesem Labor heraus kommt. Das, oder die viel wahrscheinlichere Variante; Er spart all seine schlechte Laune auf, um sie gegen Yogi zu richten.

Gedankenverloren lässt der Circus-Kämpfer seinen Blick gen Fenster schweifen. Er muss sich jetzt einfach ablenken lassen. Egal wie.

Er beobachtet den Himmel, der vor einigen Minuten noch zwar wolkenverhangen, aber strahlend blau gewesen war und fragt sich, wo die Anderen, auf dem Circus-Schiff, sich jetzt befinden mochten, während er wie eingezwengt in diesem grässlichen, sterilen Raum sitzt und sich von Akari-sensei Angst machen lässt...

Wie als hätte er den, fast schon bissigen, Kommentar seitens Yogi aufgefangen, jagt der Mann mit dem rosa Haar, dem Anderen ungerührt eine Spritze in den linken Arm. Yogi winselt auf. Er hat nicht mal mehr bemerkt, wie Akari sie aufgezogen hat.

Stur zwingt der Blonde seinen Blick wieder Richtung Fenster. Diese Aussicht ist immer noch besser, als Akari-senseis Schuhe. Akari-senseis Schuhe sind langweilig und eintönig...

Die violetten Iriden können beobachten, wie der Himmel langsam aber sicher die Farbe zu wechseln scheint. Nein, der Himmel dunkelt sich eher ab. Schließlich ist es dort draußen nicht plötzlich grün oder rot geworden.

Yogi blinzelt und hofft, dass das nicht bedeutet, was er glaubt, dass es bedeutet. Das würde ihm heute den Rest geben.

Er beobachtet, wie die Wolken sich scheinbar im Zeitraffer zusammen ziehen, den Himmel verdunkeln. Aus strahlend blau wird ein dreckiges, dunkles Grau. Es wäre perfekt, für einen Katastrophenfilm. Oder der Blonde bildet sich dies ein.

Yogi löst seinen Blick vom Fenster und beschließt, dass Akaris Schuhe, zumindest für diesen Moment, die bessere Wahl sind. Dass dieser Teufel von einem Arzt auch noch ein Gesicht hat, in das er fast geschaut hätte, will er sich lieber nicht eingestehen. Es ist immer eine Art unausgesprochenes Gesetz gewesen. Yogi reagiert scheu und vermeidet Blickkontakt und Akari... zumindest scheint der Arzt es zu tollerieren. Oder zu ignorieren.

Gerade als der Blonde spürt, dass er die ganze Prozedur schon beinahe hinter sich hat, und Akari mit einem Schwammähnlichen Gegenstand – vielleicht einer Watte – über seinen Arm wischt, ist erst ein leises Poltern von draußen zu hören, bevor ein Geräusch ertönt, dass sich anhört, wie wenn ein riesiger Baum aus dem Regenwald auf die Erde prallt... Yogi erstarrt. Das Donnergrollen ist schon ziemlich laut gewesen, das Zweite Mal überbietet es aber. Und es kommt schnell näher.

Als der Erste Blitz draußen vorbei zuckt, beobachtet der Arzt mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, wie Yogi wortwörtlich an die Decke springt.

»Beruhige dich gefälligst wieder!« fährt er den Blonden an und stämmt herrisch die Hände in die Hüften.

»Aber... ich habe Angst vor Gewitter!« versucht sich Angesprochener kläglich zu verteidigen.

Akari massiert seine Schläfen, während er versucht seinen Gegenüber nicht anzuspringen und zu erwürgen. »Du arbeitest für Circus, hast es mindestens jeden zweiten Tag mit genmutierten Ungeheuern zu tun und willst mir weißmachen, dass du dich vor einem lächerlichen Donnergrollen fürchtest? Diese Monster können Menschen töten, in Gegensatz zu dieser Lapalie, weißt du?« knurrt der Arzt.

»Blitze können auch Menschen töten...« nuschelte Yogi.

Akari ist sich der Ader, die eben an seiner Stirn aufgeploppt sein muss wohl bewusst, als er mit einem Satz nach oben langt, und diesen Blonden Quälgeist von der Decke reißt. Dieser macht daraufhin zwar Bekanntschaft mit dem Fußboden, der ist aber wenigstens steril, wobei Akari bei Yogi da nicht ganz so sicher ist. Manchmal.

Der Circus-Kämpfer stemmt sich wieder auf die Beine und reibt sich über den schmerzenden Schädel. Fährt durch seine vielen Blonden Locken. »Autsch... Akari-sensei was sollte das?« jammert er.

Doch kaum, dass er grade auf beiden Beinen steht, ertönt ein erneutes, lautes, Donnergrollen. Yogi könnte schwören, dass das ganze Gebäude durchgerüttelt worden ist.

Mit einem panischen Aufschrei stürzt er sich auf einen perplexen Akari und reißt ihn mit sich zu Boden.

»Sag mal, spinnst du?! Was wird das, wenn es fertig ist?«

»Duck dich, es donnert!«

»Mir ist klar, dass es donnert, du Idiot! Das ist noch lange kein Grund direkt so einen Aufstand zu veranstallten! Und jetzt, krieg dich gefälligst wieder ein!«

Der Arzt versucht probeweise, den Circus-Kämpfer bei den Schultern zu packen, doch dieser zuckt zusammen und wehrt sich nach Leibeskräften. Als hätte Akari jemals ernsthaft vorgehabt, ihn zu verletzen. Er ist schließlich kein Sadist.

»Beruhig dich!«

»Aber ich will nicht!« jammert und weint der Blonde hilflos.

Akari kann sich zwar nicht erklären, warum Yogi wegen so etwas banalem einen Nervenzusammenbruch zu haben scheint, aber ihm ist trotzdem klar, dass es wohl kaum so weitergehen kann. Dieses Gewitter wird wohl oder übel noch eine gewisse Zeit andauern und es wäre Gift für seine eigenen Nerven, wenn dieser Angsthase nicht bald still wäre! Mal abgesehen davon, dass Akari es niemals laut aussprechen würde, aber es insgeheim trotzdem nicht ertragen kann, wenn jemand in seiner Nähe leidet. Deshalb ist er ja auch vor langer Zeit mal Arzt geworden. Um Leben zu retten und zu helfen. Auch wenn er das manchmal zu vergessen scheint.

Yogi merkt es nur kaum. Das heißt, er merkt es, aber richtig verstehen, will er es noch nicht. Er spürt wie etwas auf seine Lippen drückt und daran sanft zu saugen scheint. Der Blonde öffnet die violetten Augen und erblickt zu seinem Entsetzen Akari-senseis Gesicht, dass direkt vor seinem schwebt.

Nur ganz langsam, beginnen die kleinen Zahnrädchen in seinem Kopf sich zu drehen und zu verstehen, was da gerade passiert. Weg ist die Angst vor dem Gewitter. Als erstes, muss Yogi die derzeitige Situation verstehen können...

Er blinzelt kurz, bevor seine Augen sich erneut schließen und er Akaris Druck nachgibt, und auf dem Boden zum Liegen kommt, nur um zu spüren, dass der Arzt sich anschließend immer noch direkt auf ihm befindet und seine Lippen in Beschlag nimmt.

Verwirrt stöhnt der Blonde in den Kuss hinein, als sich eine Zunge ihren Weg in seine Mundhöhle zu bahnen versucht.

Gerade als seine Hände zu wandern beginnen, vernimmt Yogi doch noch einen Knall. Zuerst ignoriert er ihn, aber zwingt sich doch wieder zur Konzentration, als ihm klar wird, dass der Donner bisher auch nicht so leise gewesen ist.

»A-A-Akari-sensei?!« vernehmen sie eine weibliche Stimme.

Angesprochener fährt urplötzlich herum, nur um in das Gesicht seiner Angestellten zu sehen, die ihn mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Überraschen ansieht. Der Arzt mit dem rosa Haar kann in diesem Moment nicht einschätzen, ob sie so entsetzt aussieht, weil sie offenbar in eine ziemlich ungünstige Situation hineingeplatzt ist, oder ob es daran liegt, dass Akari, gerade dabei gewesen war, mit einem Anderen Mann herum zu machen... Es ist vollkommen egal, woran es liegt. Es ist peinlich. Und beide Männer scheinen erstarrt.

»Ich... soll Ihnen etwas von Captain Hirato ausrichten.« beginnt die braunhaarige Schwester, nachdem sie von einem peinlichen Schweigen begrüßt worden war.

»Und das wäre?« fragt Akari gefährlich ruhig. Für diese Naturkatastrophe die es irgendwie geschafft hatte, zum Captain zu werden, kann er nur hoffen, dass es wichtig ist.

»Er sagte, dass niemand Yogi-san abholen kann, da da draußen ein starkes Unwetter herrscht und die Schiffe auf Turbulenzen stoßen könnten. Yogi-san sollte erst einmal hier bleiben.« kaum hat sie die Nachricht heruntergerattert – die ein bisschen wie auswendig gelernt geklungen hatte – ist die Junge Frau auch schon schlagartig verschwunden.

»Das ist doch wohl ein Scherz! Diese Schiffe sind noch für ganz andere Einsätze gebaut aber sollen kein Unwetter überstehen?!« ruft Akari ihr noch aufgebracht hinterher. Er stößt auf taube Ohren.

Yogi versucht derweil keinen Mucks von sich zu geben und sich auch nicht sonderlich zu bewegen. In diesem Moment, ist der Arzt unberechenbar. Und der Blonde ahnt, dass Hirato das nur zu gut gewusst haben muss.


End file.
